Halo: The Elementals
by Master Chief Petty Officer
Summary: As the Master Chief battles on halo, and the planet Reach falls, the UNSC must expect the worst, and puts into play a new project to take Spartan's place. Now it is the Elemental's turn to make a name for themselves in a baptism of fire.
1. Chapter 1

1003 hours, September 4, 2552 (Military Calendar)

UNSC High Command (HighCom) Facility Bravo-6

Sydney, Australia, Earth.

"Reach is gone. Everything on it is blasted to bits, burned, glassed over, and vaporized. Everyone on Reach is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead." Colonel Ackerson said, jabbing his finger into the Lieutenant's chest for emphasis.

Lieutenant Wagner was being put under this treatment during this emergency meeting. Reach had just been attacked, and glassed, by the Covenant not six days before, smashing through the last UNSC shipyard, and the only defensible planet protecting Earth.

Admiral Hood stood up. "Colonel, that is enough. Now take your seat or I will have it permanently inserted up your ass!"

Ackerson turned, anger set deeply into his features, though only bearing the slightest hint of the hatred held in check only by years of military training. After glaring at the Admiral for the slightest of moments, Colonel Ackerson reigned in his temper, moving back to his seat without further comment, as did the Admiral.

"Unfortunate as it is, Ackerson is correct. With our loss at Reach, we have only the Mars shipyards, and the entire SPARTAN program is wiped out. You're dismissed, Lieutenant, we'll send for you again if need be." Wagner snapped a salute, then walked out of the room.

"What do we do now?" General Strauss asked after the door had closed. "With the fleet in tatters, and the SPARTANs wiped out, how can we win this war? How can we defend Earth, and the remaining colonies?"

Admiral Hood sighed, shaking his head. "The orbital defense grid, and the remnants of the fleet will have to be enough to hold off a Covenant attack. We'll have to step up production of the grid to have all 300 stations operational before the end of the year. In the meantime, Colonel Ackerson, project Elemental is undergoing its final tests, correct?"

Ackerson smiled inwardly, enjoying his chance to finally rise above that quack, Halsey. With her out of the way, he could finally bring his own projects into play.

"Yes, Admiral. In fact, they are due for a final upgrade to their unit before they will be fit for front line duty." The Colonel replied, his demeanor as emotionless as before.

"Good." Hood said, nodding slightly. "Just in time, too. While Reach was attacked, a few ships at Talon managed to hold off a small Covenant force. Project Elemental will be given a week before being sent to Talon, along with the destroyer _Raptor_. We can't wait for the Covenant to attack Earth to give them combat experience, so the attack will work in our favor."

"Yes sir, project Elemental will be ready."

1020 hours, September 4, 2552 (Military Calendar)

UNSC Training Facility Romeo Foxtrot (TF-RF)

Southern Continent, Holloran IV.

A noiseless wind blew through the rubble strewn street, flickering the small fires throughout the run down buildings, casting eerie glows around the shadows created by the perpetually dim light of Holloran.

Holloran IV, the fourth of 5 planets orbiting a medium sized star, was always cast in thick clouds, only rarely seeing a time where sunlight could touch the thick forests and icy seas. Originally colonized for of its rich uranium deposits, Holloran IV had since become a lesser mining colony of which many people would not know of its existence. The perfect planet to hide on.

As the wind died down, heavy footfalls could be heard. Small stones shook on the ground as the footfalls grew closer. Stepping from a dark alleyway, an absolutely alien figure stepped out into the street, pausing to observe the street, light from the fires reflecting off the V-shaped visor on the figure's head.

The figure stood at two and a half meters tall, with the head melding into the shoulders and breastplate. The arms looked as though several inches of iron had been rolled around a man's arm, with the left arm ending in a three fingered metal claw along with the barrels of twin 7.62mm machine guns, and the right arm ending in an underslung 60.38mm grenade launcher, and a small .50 caliber tri-barreled chain gun. The legs were nearly the same, though thicker, ending in overlarge, bifurcated hooves. Only the double barreled, back mounted 102mm rocket launcher and the gunmetal gray coloring of the armor truly gave away that this was a suit of mechanical armor instead of some alien beast.

The armored figure stepped forward, waving its arm to signal more of the armored men into the street. Seven in all, each suit looked exactly like the first, with the exception of three, one whose right arm weapons were replaced with the barrel of a 14.5mm sniper rifle, and the other two with defoliant projectors instead of the grenade launchers the others had.

These armored figures were the result of Project Elemental, one of Colonel Ackerson's special warfare projects. Even though not nearly as well funded as the SPARTAN-II project, Project Elemental was still making leaps and bounds in the making of powered armor suits better than the ancient Mark I suits, and the Elemental Mark III Power Armor had been the result of the operation thus far.

While not as sophisticated as the Mjolnir armor of the Spartans, the Elemental armor had an advantage that any normal person in a fit physical condition could operate it without much difficulty, the reason being that the armor amplifies strength, but does not amplify reaction time, and only added to speed with its longer stride than an unarmored person.

Weighing in at close to a metric ton, the power armor to some would be too slow, bulky, and unwieldy to be of use on the battlefield. This was counteracted by the addition of three thrusters, each connected to a separate tank filled with hydrogen supplied by small air processors in the body, referred to as 'jumpjets'. With one thruster on the back of each leg, and one on the back, an armored soldier (generally referred to by the armor's name) can literally 'jump' to a distance of 90 meters away in any direction, with a maximum height of 40 meters, giving the Elementals unparalleled mobility on any battlefield.

The lead Elemental, Major Jack Stryker, surveyed the street around him, opening up a comm channel on his team's frequency. "Alright, the objective should be a block down this street, and another street over. Echo 2, post on the rooftops, stay low and follow us."

Acknowledging, gouts of flame erupted from Echo 2's jumpjets, propelling her up the two stories to land on the rooftop. The roof supports groaned slightly under the weight, but it would hold. "For the rest of us, dispersion pattern Zeta. Echo 7, behind me, Echo 6, you're on rear guard. Keep your eyes open for ambushes or other traps. Tango Company may be the new guys around here, but you can bet they won't be keen on losing. Word has it they were the unit the Spartans trained against, so we can expect a heavy defense."

Affirmations of his orders answered back as the 5 Elementals behind spread out in a zigzagged line. Slowing down, they began to walk more carefully, which effectively lessened the impact of over a ton of man and metal coming into contact with the ground.

"Echo 2 to Echo lead. One Tango company sniper taken care of."

Jack held up his armored left hand to stop the others behind him. "Roger that, Echo 2. Do you have visual on the enemy position?"

"Yes sir." Came her reply. "Patching through a visual." In the next couple seconds a box appeared on his Heads Up Display, and a couple more for him to patch the video to the rest of the team. From Echo 2's position, the entire position could be seen. Several barricades had been made around a large park, all centered around a slight hill in the eastern half of the park. On the hill he could see their objective, a small red flag, flanked by an M808B 'Scorpion' Main Battle Tank.

"Looks like a tough egg to crack, sir." Echo 3 said, a sense of awe in his voice. "I don't think I've ever seen so many guns in one place before."

Staring at the screen, Major Stryker nodded his head in agreement, though nobody could see past the polarized faceplate. He knew the Scorpion would be using live rounds, as would the rest of Tango Company, where his team only had stun rounds. In a firefight, the tank would flatten them. Scrutinizing the defenses, he devised a plan of attack. "Echo team, stay here. Echo 2, when the show starts, take out targets of opportunity as you see fit. Everyone else, stay here and wait until I give the go ahead. You'll be hitting the outlying bunkers first, but if that tank moves to engage, back off. I don't feel like testing the armor against one of those shells. Echo 3, you're with me."

The two began moving forward, his team taking up positions to move against Tango Company. Moving along the desolate streets, they avoided any openings within range of the enemy, skirting into alleyways to avoid patrols, trying to avoid contact, and lose the surprise they needed.

Within ten minutes they were in position, located near the eastern side of Tango Company's position, within easy jumping distance of both the flag, and the tank. Clicking his comm twice, the plan was set into action.

All at once, four Elementals came soaring above the rooftops along Tango Company's south western flank, chain guns and grenade launchers raking both stun rounds and stun grenades over several bunkers and foxholes even before leaving shallow impacts into the ground upon landing. Advancing in a rough delta formation, their chain guns blazing at the further targets, while using their smaller left hand machine guns to mow down those marines lucky enough to have gotten close, all the while indifferent to the hundreds of rounds ricocheting off of their heavy armor.

As the battle commenced, Stryker, along with Echo 3, came soaring from behind. During the short flight, the tank let loose with its main cannon. As the 90mm shell sped downrange, Echo team ignited their jets again, moving enough to avoid all but the shockwave of the powerful device. Flailing slightly through the air, they landed hard, but were able to stand, however shakily, and resume their attack in a more spread out force.

Only marginally aware of how close his team had come to death, Major Stryker came down onto the turret of the Scorpion, determined to take it out of the fight. As Echo 3 landed three meters behind the tank, forming a protective perimeter around the tank, Stryker quickly bent to one knee, gripping the main cannon of the awesome war machine. Making use of the suit's immense strength, he began to pull up, bending the cannon up with a gut-wrenching screech of the stubborn metal. Satisfied that the main cannon was out of play, he raised his right foot and brought it down hard onto the 7.62 coaxial machine gun, bending it down and making impossible to use.

Jumping down to the main chassis of the tank, he jammed his left arm at the cockpit covering, he drove his three fingered claw through the armor plating and ripping it off with the ease of a fork to an orange peel. Reaching down, he grabbed the driver of the tank by the front of his uniform, and tossing him aside like a ragdoll. Mimicking the motion to remove the gunner, he quickly fired off a duo of grenades into both compartments, hopping down as the devices detonated, disabling the controls to the Scorpion.

Turning to survey the battlefield, he came to find a marine training a rocket launcher square at his chest barely five meters away. Few things could really blast through an Elemental's thick armor, and unfortunately this M19 rocket launcher just happened to be one of those things. Even more unfortunate, was the fact the marine was standing too close for Stryker to use his jumpjets in time to avoid the 102mm shaped charge.

The only fortunate thing in this situation, however, was that it was one that the Elementals had trained for, as the marine soon found out as a 14.5mm stun round slammed into the launcher. As the force of the round shook the soldier's grip, causing the launch tube to jeer away from the its target, the major took this chance to raise his left arm and rake the man over with two dozen rounds of his machine guns. As the booming report of the accurate weapon sounded, the marine fell, dropping the launcher to the ground.

Sending his silent thanks to Echo 2's eagle eyes, Stryker moved forward, being sure to step onto the M19, crushing the launch tubes. The battlefield was in chaos at this point. With the Scorpion out of commission, and Echo 2 making a point to take out anyone near another launcher, Tango Company had no effective means of stopping Echo team, and were beginning to break ranks and run as the Elementals individually made their way over the field.

Striding over to the objective, Major Stryker grabbed the flagpole in the three fingered claw and tore the entire pole out of the instacrete base.

Over several loudspeakers, hidden among the wrecked buildings, came the deep Texan voice of Major General George Hammond, the commander in charge of the Elemental's training. "Elemental and Tango Company forces, stand down, training mission is completed. Everyone stand down. Medical and debriefing teams dispatched."

Instantly, the firing ceased as the marines began regrouping to gather the wounded. Not one had been killed. One final burst of jumpjets rang across the park as Echo 2 came down from her post, then jogging to rejoin the team gathered around the flag.

"This was supposed to be hard? This was a cake walk compared to basic." Echo 2 said as she came to a stop.

"Speak for yourself, Rodriguez. That shell that came close to tearing through me is gonna leave a bruise the size of a Warthog." Echo 5 responded.

"That's enough you two." Major Stryker said, ending their chat. "This was better than expected, and you should be proud of that. When we get back to base, the drinks are on me, but for now you can help with the wounded and the cleanup when the support personnel arrive."

Despite their grumbling, the soldiers acknowledged the order, moving around the field to help clean the mess they were the cause of. Stryker remained standing there, looking out across the field, surveying the chaos that had been inflicted by only seven marines in power armor. 'To think, that only the seven of us can do all this. This has been an eye opener for me.' He thought to himself, turning to look back at the still smoking tank. 'If we can do this to ourselves, with only non-lethal weapons, I can just imagine what we'll do to the Covenant...'

He looked down upon the green striped flag he was still holding. 'In the end, though, what difference can my team really make?' He stared hard into the cloth, as though trying to set it ablaze with his stare. After a long moment, he raised the pole up and jammed it into the ground beside where it had been firmly planted not minutes before. "Let the brass think about winning the war, I just have to focus on winning the battle."

Turning away, Major Stryker walked away, leaving the flag to wave in the cold breeze of Holloran IV.


	2. Chapter 2

1430 hours, September 4, 2552 (Military Calendar)

UNSC Holloran Training Headquarters (HolTrainHQ)

Southern Continent, Holloran IV

Briefing Room 2D

"Did ya see the Major up on that tank? He looked un-freaking stoppable." Lance Corporal Foxe was saying as Major Stryker entered the room. Pretending he hadn't heard, Jack went over to his seat before General Hammond began his debriefing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me be the first to say that the last training mission went better than expected." Hammond said, beaming as he looked around at the assembled Echo team members. "There , unfortunately hasn't been such a one sided fight since we first went up against the Covenant!"

"Well wha'dya expect when ya got Echo Team on the job, general?" Rodriguez cut in, bringing a cheer of agreement from some of the others gathered.

Stryker tuned out most of the general's debriefing, quietly surveying his team that the brass had pulled together.

Echo 2, Captain Alexia 'Hawkeye' Rodriguez, used the Sharpshooter Elemental armor. Despite standing at five and a half feet tall, and of a slim waist that could make a model jealous, she was far from shy. Some would say she was the most aggressive sniper they had ever met, which wasn't a hard title to keep, since every sniper he'd ever known was uncomfortable around anyone but their spotter. Rodriguez was the exception, in that A; she had never needed a spotter, and B; she was sometimes louder and more rambunctious than damn near any front line trooper.

Sitting next to her was Echo 5, Corporal Katrina Pierce, one of the two Demolisher Elementals, and she looked the part even without her armor. Standing at seven feet and two inches tall, and looking to weigh just under 300 pounds, she was a woman that could make men scream by making the slightest motion toward them. Though being so big made it look like she could benchpress her own armor, she was very kind, never having a harsh word to say, except about the Covenant, that is.

To Katrina's right was Echo 6, Gunnery Sergeant Robert 'Gunny' Parker, one of three members of Echo team to use the unspecialized Elemental battle armor. Hardcore military to the core was all that was needed to sum him up. Though the general had ordered an 'at ease', the sergeant remained upright, wrinkles creasing his 48 year old face, listening intently to Hammond's every word. Parker had been in the marines since before the war even started, but the last few months had shown that his age hadn't made him any less combat effective, though it was long enough to accumulate a very colorful vocabulary.

On the major's left was Echo 3, Warrant Officer Jordan Michaels, another of the normal Elementals. Giving up a promising future in atomic physics after his home planet of Trell fell to the Covenant in 2537, he joined the marine corps. For the most part he kept his thoughts to himself, most likely some long term shell-shock at his family's death. He followed orders, and kept cool under fire, though, and that's all Stryker cared about.

More to the left was a woman who possessed such skill that she seemed to have been born with the armor around her, Echo 4, Master Sergeant Sakura Kachimoto. Out of the armor she looked to be made out of all the beauty of Japanese culture, but she was one hell of a fighter. She was the team's melee expert, and she was damn good at it. In her Elemental armor, she could still move as fluidly as water, and strike lightning. He had received reports from the astounded scientists monitoring their armor's effectiveness about several moves she had done that they never knew was possible with the armor.

On the far left was Echo 7, Lance Corporal Philip Foxe, the other Demolisher Elemental. Ironically the youngest at 25, he had been given one of the two more powerful suits. He had shown quite a bit of talent in controlling the armor, he was still green in the team's eyes, and even though he had given the order that no hazing was supposed to take place, he had more than once witnessed the kid being the center of a ring of pranks. Truth be told, he wasn't about to put a stop to it so long as none of them were to bring any harm to something other than his pride.

Then there was himself, Echo Lead, Major Jack Stryker. He had joined the marines straight out of college at 21, and had volunteered for the ODST division of the corps at 28. Now, at 36 years old, he had seen more combat on more planets than everyone in the room combined. A capable leader, and a skilled tactician, he had been the first choice to command Echo Team.

"Now that that's covered," The general continued, bringing Jack's mind back from the next galaxy. "I have news that concerns you all. I'm sure you've heard already about the fall of Reach. I'm sorry to say it was a complete and utter loss." He said, giving the team a moment of silence at the news. "The only good news is that the top brass have given the go ahead for your final phase of training. Because of the attack, there will only be a week left. We'll be meeting at hangar 5 at 1500 hours. Our destination will be where your final training will be done. Dismissed."

* * *

Ninth Age of Reclamation, Step of Silence

Covenant Flagship _Regretful Vengeance_

Command Bridge

_Slipspace transit_

Fleet Commander Lona 'Wolfomee strode onto the bridge with his usual air of confidence, his golden armored head held up high, his three remaining mandibles serving as a reminder of his combat experience. His feet landing on the deckplates with a measured loudness that would make sure his presence was noted. Recently promoted to his new status, he took pride in his fleet, currently in transit to a small system of two gas giants orbiting a white dwarf, where they would refuel their plasma drives before making their next jump.

Their main objective was one of the holiest places in the universe, the Temple of the Ancients. Though the planet housing the sacred site was covered in human filth, it would be his job to capture this planet without burning its surface, no matter the cost.

This would not be the first time his fleet would attack this planet, however. Not several sleep cycles ago, the previous commander had underestimated the vermin's tenacity, not only getting the other ships in his fleet of four, but retreating like a coward instead of dying in glorious battle.

After the previous commander's swift execution 'Wolfomee had been promoted from Ship commander, and given command a full thirty six ships, including the Flagship he was currently on, to complete what was so sloppily begun.

'Three dozen ships ships!' The Sangheili Commander thought to himself. 'That number of ships is a near insult. Why give me so many ships to defeat the pitiful defense the humans may send against me?' He shook his head, remembering the old saying, "Such is the Prophet's decree." 'Indeed I should be honored to be placed with such a task as to reclaim this most holy of places.' Even with that piece of knowledge, part of himself still tugged at the thought that the Prophets had begun to doubt his race, assigning them with larger forces, along with bringing forward many new developments.

The first and foremost on his mind was that the Jiralhanae and the Yanme'e had been brought into active battles. True, the two races had been part of the holy Covenant for some time, yet his race considered both to be too savage to be any use in tactics and strategy. Indeed, the Jiralhanae had quite often sent their troops blindly into an obvious ambush because of their rashness. He, along with all other Sangheili, had no particular liking toward them.

Lona was snapped out of his broodings by one of his subordinates, a small crimson armored Unggoy named Ardak, the personal aide to the council member overseeing his mission. "Excellency, Councilor 'Kondomee requests your presence in his chambers."

The small alien cringed as the Sangheili warrior turned. One too many times he had been on the receiving end of a beating from one of the 'higher' races of the Covenant for merely speaking in a tone his superior didn't like. He counted himself lucky that he had so far avoided the wrath of the Jiralhanae, whose temper was said to far exceed that of even the Lekgolo.

The fleet commander looked down at the Unggoy. Though he had no way of knowing, he felt like doing just what the small being was afraid of, though he held himself in check. It would not be proper to show his annoyance at his superior's request. He turned to the vice commander of the ship, another Sangheili in near identical armor, except for the occasional stripe of crimson. "You have command until I return, Demi-Ship Commander." He said before turning and leaving the bridge with Ardak in tow, leaving the gold and purple armored Sangheili to attend to the ship.

* * *

Covenant Flagship _Regretful Vengeance_

Councilor 'Kondomee's Personal Chambers

The two Honor Guards standing before the councilor's chambers stepped aside as 'Wolfomee approached. He smiled to himself as he witnessed the privilege his rank brought him. Not even the escort of a Sangheili council member would question the actions of a Fleet Commander, especially on his own ship. Even so, Lona noticed a rigidness appear in their stances as he passed, as if they were desperate to use the weapons they were issued, whether it be the two plasma rifles or the energy sword.

Upon passing the entrance, he was greeted by the councilor almost immediately, giving him little time in which to accomplish the customary kneeling before his superior. "Ah, Fleet Commander 'Wolfomee. Please, rise. You need not degrade yourself." He turned and walked to a holographic display of the fleet, his white armor reflecting the light of the display. "I had not expected you to answer my summons with such haste, what with the preparations for our next conquest."

"There is always time necessary to answer when a superior calls upon me, councilor." Lona replied, masking his annoyance of being called in to no doubt be told what he already knew. Apparently, 'Kondomee had not seen through his forced tone, as he continued.

"I have asked you to meet with me for an important reason." 'Kondomee reached forward, touching one of the holographic icons. Lona repressed the urge to click his mandibles in annoyance as the display of the fleet was replaced by the image of a Jiralhanae. Though the Jiralhanae were the newest race to join the Covenant, he was disgusted by their striking similarity to the vile humans. "As you must know by now, the Prophets have been insightful enough to supply the fleet with many Jiralhanae, including several ships commanded by them."

At this old piece of news, Lona nodded. "I am aware of that, councilor. With respect, this information has been known to me since my assignment here."

"Even so, there is a matter of importance for which I called you here to discuss. I must tell you first that this discussion must be kept between us." He turned and looked at the fleet commander.

"As you wish, councilor." He replied, bowing his head slightly. Without acknowledging the fleet commander's assent, 'Kondomee continued on.

"Before you believe this to be nothing more than heresy, however, know this. I share these suspicions with many other council members, including the High Prophet of Regret. What we fear may only be speculation, yet we have reason behind them."

Lona kept his thoughts silent, though he was wondering just what could be big enough to concern the Prophet of Regret, yet not enough to concern the two other Hierarchs, the Prophets of Mercy and Truth.

"We believe that some in the council may be working to replace the Sangheili's place in the Covenant with these brutes."

The golden armored elite's mandibles hung open in shock. This went against everything he had grown up with. "How is that possible? We have always been their protectors! We have always commanded the fleets, led the lesser races into glorious battle! How could these vile oafs hope to ever become better than the mighty Sangheili!"

"Silence yourself!" The councilor hissed, turning his head toward the door, as if expecting the Forerunners themselves to burst in at 'Wolfomee's outburst. "Remember that you cannot trust everyone around you to tell from heresy and ensurance of the Great Journey! And always remember that if we are wrong, we could easily be viewed as heretics."

"But what you say _is_ heresy." Lona shot back, stressing the 'is' to drive his point forward. "To say what you have said is to suspect the prophets of something that would endanger the Great Journey!"

'Kondomee snarled, his hand wavering over the energy sword at his side. "I will overlook your outburst, fleet commander, but be warned that I shall not tolerate another!" He said, barely keeping himself from relieving Lona of his head. "I have already told you that several prophets share in my fears."

Hundreds of thoughts shot through the golden sangheili's mind. 'This is heresy, but the prophets agree with it! How can heresy be done if aa prophet is involved? They know all of the forerunner's wisdom, they are always true! But that also means that others among the prophets _are_ commiting heresy!'

"It is much to take in, but you must make a choice. You know of our suspicions, and are now a liability. If you are to leak this information to the rest of the Covenant, a large majority of the Sangheili Council will be executed for heresy, and if our suspicions are correct, the Jiralhanae will replace our race, and the Great Journey shall never become a reality. If you agree to join in our cause, we may be able to save the Covenant, and ensure our transendance into the next world. Remember, however, that we have only suspicions, but they are well founded. More and more, our race is passed by for promotion by a Jiralhanae. They have been able to rise into the ranks where no other race has ever held beside our own. Their physical prowess is nothing to be underestimated, but they are no more capable of leading an army than the Unggoy, or the Kig-Yar."

Lona stood, clicking his mandibles in nervousness and frustration. What the councilor had said was correct, and he could not ignore it. "It is a very sudden, and immense diecision, councilor. I shall need time with which to think."

"By all means, Fleet Commander." 'Kondomee replied, bowing slightly toward the door. "I shall give you two lunar units with which to reach your decision, but you must know that any attempt at disclosing this information to anyone will result in your death. There are many warriors in your ranks, who will naturally be nameless, that could easily do the deed."

"I shall return with my answer. There will be no reason to call upon your agents. By your leave, councilor." He said, bowing deepl before turning for the door.

'Kondomee watched the doors close as the fleet commander left his quarters. 'For the sake of the Covenant, I hope that our fears turn out to be nothing more than just that, fear.' He thought to himself. The thought of conspiracy could wait, however. For now, he would make sure the spy sent by the Prophets to catch any hint of heresy would never reveal his suspicions. No one could hear as the quiet noise of Ardak's cleaning was disrupted by the burst of plasma as the councilor's energy blade sprang to life.

* * *

1623 hours, September 4, 2552 (Military Calendar)

UNSC Holloran IV Airbase

Hangar 4A

The small entry to the hangar squeaked open to allow the group of soldiers into the building. The walls echoed with the sound of their boots on the concrete floor. The hangar itself was enormous, likely able to fit a UNSC Frigate into, yet the only thing inside was a large tent in the middle. Standing around the tent were a squad of 15 marines, all at attention as Hammond walked ahead with Jack beside him.

They returned the salutes given by the guards, then slipped into the tent, where they were met by a small middle-aged man with thick glasses and a labcoat.

"General," he said, a proud look on his face. "We've just gotten everything ready. All we need is the go ahead."

"That's good news, doctor." Hammond replied before moving forward. He stopped before a large white sheet covering what looked like 7 large boxes. "Let's introduce them to their new toys."

"Excuse me general, toys? I thought we had received our last armor upgrade two months ago with the Mark III." Captain Rodriguez said.

"Previously that was true. However, advances in other ONI projects have made for several upgrades that we wanted to field as soon as possible. I apologize for the lack of training for these new upgrades, but I don't think the Covenant will give us another two months."

"And what are the new upgrades, sir? If you don't mind my asking." The major asked, staring at the sheet.

"For that, I'll let the doctor explain. I think it's better to show what we mean." The general replied, nodding to a couple people in lab coats. Taking the signal, they grabbed and pulled the edge of the sheet. Looks of amazement came over echo team as the white barrier was pulled away. Underneath were seven plexiglass boxes, each containing brand new suits of Elemental Armor, yet each was slimmer with a bulkier pack on the back. On several articulation points were glowing indentations.

General Hammond walked forward to the middle suit, placing a hand on the plexiglass box held in the small crevice. "Boys and girls, say hello to the Elemental Mark IV Battle Armor."

* * *

((and there it is, the second chapter. not sure if anybody's actually reading this, but the next chapter will begin the final training of the Elementals, along with a few surprises i've had in store, along with more of the Jiralhanae conspiracy.

until then, i bid you a... adyou... addo... adieu.. yeah i think that's right.))


	3. Chapter 3

1609 hours, September 4, 2552 (Military Calendar)

Capitol city of Tharkad, Tallon

Outpost Alpha-5

A cool wind blew over the empty street, rustling leaves, and bringing a fresh scent of death to the entrenched marines. Several soldiers turned a shade of green before shaking off the feeling of dread. Though it was roughly 1600 hours, the darkness had taken hold for Tallon's 43 hour nights.

Dozens of marines lay dead, caught by needles or plasma before they had reached the sandbagged position, yet around them were a hundreds of the enemy taken out as payment for their lives. Grunts lay strewn about the field, silent as the methane in their tanks had emptied from leaks hours before. Jackals and dozens of Elites littered the field, their protective shielding long dead from the hail of gunfire from a platoon of marines and their weaponry.

In orbit, the Covenant battlegroup had been blown to pieces, but in a move reminiscent of Sigma Octanus 4, a single ship had broken through and deposited a battalion's worth of Covenant. They had landed in hundreds of dropships and swarmed the Capitol. Now they had established a foothold in the northeastern third of the city, but had been held back by several hastily constructed outposts.

The whole battle had lasted for 18 hours, an eternity of blood, smoke, and screams to those fighting. Now, as the long night grew colder, three soldiers walked through the two lane street, searching for survivors, and gathering weapons. One stopped as he passed a shallow crater, most likely left by a plasma grenade.

"Hey sarge!" He whispered loudly. "I think you might wanna see this." He bent down and started to lift the strange object.

"What is it, private?" The sergeant asked as he came up behind him.

"I dunno, sir. It's definitely Covenant tech, but I've never seen anything like this." He hefted the object, looking it over in the light of the sergeant's flashlight. It was nearly twice the length of a standard MA5B assault rifle, bigger than even the fuel rod gun the hunters used. At one end there appeared to be a handle to hold onto it, along with a firing stud. Slightly forward from the trigger was a large disk like mechanism, visible on both sides with small glowing indentations. From there it continued forward, sleek and elegant easily recognizable as covenant technology, to come down to a thin end nearly three inches wide.

"I saw this before..." The marine bent down to take it from the private. "This is what got the Captain earlier. Some kinda covie sniper rifle. There's been stories that they had 'em, but I didn't think they were real. Shot a clean hole straight through the Captain's head, and then through Sherman's arm." He checked the rifle again, before leaning it over his shoulder. "We'd better take this to the El Tee." He said, turning and heading back.

From several blocks away, a weapon of similar make was being used to watch as the humans turned. The image through the device seemed to be as if it were brighter than reality.

Kag, the Kig-Yar holding the beam rifle adjusted his sights, peering closer to the humans.

"What do you see?" The crimson armored Sangheili beside the bird like creature asked, making do with his own eyesight.

"Their defenses seem to be strong, commander. There seem to be several of their heavier rapid fire weapons entrenched along even intervals. They also seem to have replaced the leader taken out earlier." Kag replied, his voice his screeching, yet low voice.

The Sangheili nodded his acknowledgement. He remembered his plan to disorganize the humans by sending a single Kig-Yar on a suicide mission. The plan had worked, and their leader was dead, but they had not faltered as he expected. He felt no remorse as he remembered how one of the humans' turreted weapons had changed direction, turning the lesser being into a bloody pulp before the body hit the ground. The being had served its purpose, even if the purpose had failed.

"Stay here, and report back every half unit. When we are in position, carry out the plan."

"Yes, commander." The smaller creature said, peering again through the device. His sharp eyes quickly found the humans he had watched before, but only to see them disappear into one of the alien buildings.

* * *

1627 hours, September 4, 2552 (Military Calendar)

UNSC Holloran IV Airbase

Hangar 4A

"Please lift your right arm, major." Doctor O'Reily said as the Elemental armor's systems ran through a final crosscheck.

An almost imperceptible whine of hydraulic actuators could be heard as the major lifted the right arm of the new battle armor. Again, he stopped himself from doing his fifth double take at the lack of the 30mm chaingun found on the previous model. Instead, there existed a long barrel of some type of weapon he couldn't recognize, though he did know about the 8 gauge shotgun barrel slung underneath the unknown weapon.

Other than the mystery gun and the larger pack on the back of the armor, it was virtually the same as the Mark III.

"Alright, everything checks out. Please lead your team bearing 235 to hangar 2A. From there, we will be activating one last system on the armor before we clear you to the training field." The doctor said, monitoring all seven armor suits through the monitors he had stationed around him.

"If you don't mind me asking, doc, but what system on these things requires an entire hangar to power up?" Jack asked as he began moving forward, the sounds of the seven one and a half ton armor suits walking on the reinforced concrete of the floor echoing throughout the hangar.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed the indentations on your armor's articulation points. We have been working for some time on replicating Covenant technologies, some of which we've managed to integrate into your armor's systems. One of which are Energy Shields"

All seven Elementals stopped. "Wait, you mean to tell me these suits have that same protection as the squid faces?"

"Not exactly that of the elites, but in a sense, yes. We haven't been able to get a hold of an elite's armor shields. We've made do with the Jackal's arm shields, but we've made plenty of improvements. For one, it emits a full body screen, instead of the focused circle. They are also twice as resistant than what we estimate an elite's shields to be. You'll be able to take a surprising amount of damage before your armor starts taking hits, but be warned that there may be unknown 'bugs' in the system, as this is still new technology."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Jack said, bringing his pace up again, eager to test out the new gadgets.

It was a short walk over to the second hangar. Apparently the usual staff of technicians, pilots, and other airbase personnel had been temporarily transferred, as the were none of the customary sounds associated with an airbase of this size.

Once inside the hangar, the team was escorted by several techs into seven large stations with an overhanging two pronged apparatus that nobody in the team could recognize.

"What you're standing in now are the machines that will charge your armor's shielding systems. You may feel some discomfort at first, but it'll pass quickly. After the initial charge, your suit will automatically recharge the shields by drawing power from the slightly larger reactors we've installed. I'll have to ask you to remain perfectly still for a couple minutes." The doctor finished, cutting the comm.

After several seconds, the large prongs of the machine began to turn. Electricity arced over the rods as they turned faster and faster. The major's skin began to tingle as a static charge built up around him. Finally, there was a popping sound, and the air in front of the viewport shimmered an orange hue for a scant second before returning to normal. The twin rods began to slow to a stop.

"Before you move again, remember that the shield provides all over protection. It will automatically drop in places to allow you to fire your weapons systems, and the density is decidedly less on the bottom of your feet, to allow for traction, and around your left arm claw so that you can still manipulate the environment. Please proceed out of the hangar, and head bearing 345. I'll brief you on the rest of the upgrades en route."

"Will do." Major Stryker responded, moving his legs forward. "Echo team, form up."

As the team began to move, several icons and diagrams of the armor systems showed up on the HUD. "As you can see, your armor is some of the most sophisticated equipment known to man. I'll run through the basics to save time, but you will each be given a technical manual once the exercise is over."

"Let me start with the new Artemis IV tactical probe. Major, your Command Elemental holds the Master form of the hardware, and the others of the team have the Slave variants. Each Slave probe will record targeting and positional data and transmit it to the Master probe. From there, the Master will process the data and filter it to your HUD, as well as send it to the other Slave probes. If you look at the top left of the HUD, all of you see a 3D image of the surrounding area, along with the position of the other suits. It will adjust the resolution to fit in the other Elementals for as far as two kilometers. Outside of that, it will show a blue arrow on the main display to show the relative location of the unit. Overall, this should increase unit coordination, as well as work with your armor's sensors to give accurate locations of enemy troops in the area."

Jack looked up, and sure enough, he could see a small image. The current range was only 20 meters, and the display was fairly detailed, showing blades of grass blowing in the breeze.

"The next system is the Eagle 2 Targeting System. This system is integrated into your SPNKER Rocket Launchers. This new system allows for two modes of firing. The first mode is the standard fire-and-forget mode, where you can either lock onto a target's infrared signature, or simply fire it straight at a stationary target, as the normal M19 launcher does. The second mode will reorient the warhead for a laser guided path. The infrared laser is located just below the right launcher, and will provide a course for the missile to follow, provided you keep the laser on the target until it hits. For the tracking part, your HUD will provide a zoomed in image with a target reticule in the middle. Whatever that reticule is on is what will be targeted."

"That's definitely an improvement." Echo three commented, and Jack had to agree. Too many times he had seen a rocket detonate harmlessly as the alien targets leapt out of the way. This way, they'd have a nice little surprise in store. Not to mention the occasional Banshee that learned how to dodge a lock-on.

"The next system is on both yours and Captain Rodriguez's armor, Major. The new Raccoon 5 Electronic Countermeasures suite. Mostly, these ECMs are reserved for ONI stealth ships, but they'll allow you to create an invisible field around you that will shield you from all but ship-grade sensor equipment. The range for the field is ten meters, outside that, you won't even exist as far as their sensors are concerned, but inside the ECM shield and you'll show up on even basic sensors, but at that close a range, a headless chicken would know you're there. However, this won't help if they actually see you, or if they employ seismic monitors. Good thing is, we have no evidence that they have anything like a seismograph, but there's always the chance. The main usage for this is to give you a measured cloak as you encounter them, and to work alongside a piece of tech for the Captain's Sharpshooter Elemental. The other armor suits can also benefit from the ECM, as long as they're inside the 10 meter radius."

"I'm starting to love this armor all over again." Alexia blurted out. Apparently she hadn't noticed her comm. system was open at the time. "Er, what new system are you talking about?"

The doctor on the other end grinned. "This is a little something we've been trying since holographic technology was invented. With advances made from captured Covenant devices, the fine details have been worked out. Your armor has been equipped with new Holographic Camouflage. Several small cameras have been placed on the armor, which give a visual feed into the projector, which then gives off a hologram around you that mimics the surrounding landscape, to even the detail of any foliage being moved by the wind or such. This will make you nearly invisible to anyone looking at you. It's best to use this only in daylight, however, as any thermal or night imaging will see you as easily as a supernova."

"Ignoring the smart guy analogy, I'll remember that. It'll be a real help."

"You'll like these even better." The doctor said with a tinge of glee. "The last systems to go over are the new weapons systems. For a long time we've been trying to replicate Covenant weapons technology, but we haven't had much luck. Thing is, that just means we had to find shortcuts. Both the Command and Basic Elementals have been fitted with Plasma Cannons, built up from captured Banshees and Ghosts. These will have the same power and rate of fire, but there are limitations, which also go for all the new weapons. Because of the plasma they fire, heat is a factor. Firing in short bursts each time should keep it cool, but it has an emergency lockdown in which the weapon will not fire- since if the weapon gets too hot, the temperature generated would melt the entire right half of the torso."

Nobody said anything, still taking in the fact of just how much this leveled the playing field. If only they could put plasma weapons and shields on their ships, they could defend Earth, and maybe even start to take back the colony worlds! This could be the best news for the UNSC since the introduction of the Spartans.

"The new Demolisher Elemental has had the right arm grenade launcher upgraded with a Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher. This should give more firepower, and serve as an explosive solution to a target that won't require a Rocket Launcher. It also has a Fuel Rod Gun for the main armament. The weapon is like that of the Hunters, but it's also the newer model the Covenant have been fielding lately, so it fires a pulse of plasma, instead of the grenade-like projectile."

"The last is Captain Rodriguez's Sharpshooter Elemental. To begin, your sniper rifle has been replaced with a Particle Beam. The new weapon is extremely powerful and effective at any range. Test firing has shown it to pierce through everything up to a Scorpion's armor, so you won't have to worry about getting through an Elite's shields. We've also made adjustments to the sights, the new maximum magnification is 30 times, and added better Thermal and Night imaging electronics."

"You know what the ladies like, don't you?"

"Er, yes, well, moving on. You are now entering the training area. Weapons are being heated and loaded, shields check out, and al systems are running. This will be a live fire exercise, and you are authorized to neutralize any threat as necessary. Don't worry, all opponents are automated, we can't have you actually wiping out an entire company in an exercise. Your goal is to make it here." A small blue triangle appeared on the HUD, along with a distance to whatever the position was. "The target is a supply dump. You will face unknown enemy strength and composition. Stay sharp, and watch the heat on the weapons, you're on your own until the mission is over. Main objective is to destroy the supply dump. Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, after a rather long hiatus, I have the next chapter up. Rather short for my taste, but it gets the story moving. I've introduced two new weapons into the story, which i think will help later on. A lot of people don't realize the UNSC is a peace-keeping force. This fic will partially conecntrate on its transition to a fully fledged fighting force. Enjoy.

* * *

2100 hours, September 4, 2552 (Military Calendar) 

Capitol City of Tharkad, Tallon

Outpost Alpha-5

Staccato bursts of fire filled the air, accompanied by the whine of the advanced weaponry of the Covenant. Constant screams of 'Get down!' or 'Grenade', were joined with the war cries of scared Grunts, only more frightened of their Elite commanders should they violate orders, than the hot lead pouring from numerous emplacements.

"I said we need some goddamned air support an hour ago! Where the hell is it, sergeant!?" Came the angered yell of the commanding officer of the entrenched marines, Lieutenant David Rogers, ducking under a fresh wave of hot plasma.

The sergeant hauling the radio on his back ducked with him, swearing under his breath. "We aren't the only ones that got hit, sir! The entire division's being hit! Alpha Three is already fallen back!"

"Just get back on the squawk box and get that air support over here, or we'll be charred crisps! I don't care if all they can do is hurl rocks!" He yelled before leveling his BR55 over the sandbags, dumping a full half clip into the charging wall of barking, chittering aliens.

Fresh debris rained over their position, glowing white hot from the grenade that had disturbed it. Two marines holding their bandaged sides held their weapons on the sandbags, pouring fresh lead in the Grunts with their new MA5H machine guns.

The newest in the MA line of weapons, the MA5H was a heavy version of the MA5B. Using a larger drum clip, holding the larger 9mm round, the new weapon was created to counter the charges of hundreds of Grunts, and keep the mobility of an assault rifle. With a longer stock and barrel, and folding bipod, it is able to be used accurately, while its 700 rpm rate of fire allowed it to sweep the field clean of enemies.

"Sir! Air support's on the way!"

"Patch me through!" The lieutenant replied, pulling back to view the area better, as well as a better connection. It had been found early in the war that high concentrations of plasma fire had a tendency to interfere with radio signals.

"Yes sir, patching through with Hotel 312, callsign Killer!" The radioman called out, opening a channel for the commander.

Even as he was keyed in, Rogers could hear a steady 'whump-whump-whump' in the background from the main drives of the craft. "This is Lieutenant Rogers, Outpost Alpha Five, Killer. We're gettin' pounded to pancakes out here! You better get over here and fast, flyboy."

After a quick chuckle, Hotel 312 answered swiftly. "Roger, lieutenant. Killer flight is two minutes out. Where do you want the fireworks?"

"Anything nonhuman will do, we just need some support!" Rogers yelled, cutting the link before the acknowledgement came through, continuing his fire over the sandbags.

Right on cue came the whirring sound of several engines, though not those of the Skyhawk jets, or even the Longsword or Shortsword bombers. These engines powered the newest UNSC machine to hit the battlefield, the Peregrine Attack Helicopter. Though rotary wing craft had been nearly extinct for some hundred years, the UNSC scientists saw the need to reintroduce the concept in a new attack platform. Able to hover like the famed Pelican dropship, this gunship could carry a greater punch, and could maneuver more freely than their bulky cousins.

Resembling the Apache helicopter of the late 20th century, this slimmer, more nimble craft could pull off flight patterns the ancient pilots could only dream of. With retractable landing gear for a sleeker aircraft, the tail rotor enclosed by the tail, and the addition of small jets borrowed from the Pelican design, this craft could easily tangle with Covenant Banshees and come out on top, even go as far as to barrel roll with a speed greater than the alien craft. Giving the Peregrine attack power, it carried a chin-mounted .50 caliber machine gun, rigged to swivel as the gunner's head turned about, aiding in targeting. Against harder targets, the helicopter carried 2 weapon systems, one in internal bomb bays, and the other fixed to the wing pylons. Internally, the Peregrine could carry up to six Scorpion anti-tank missiles, each able to destroy a Covenant Wraith or Shadow, even the occasional dropship. The wing pylons each held a tree of 12 SPNKr rockets, giving the helicopter the ability to target swift moving Ghosts or Specters, and give it the ability to disperse larger concentrations of enemy soldiers. Completing the vast armament of these gunships were specialized SPNKrA 'Air Spanker' rockets, specifically designed to lock on to the heat signatures of Covenant aircraft, giving it superior anti-air capability.

Within the promised time, streaks of flame poured over the small outpost, explosions erupting in the streets as the Grunts charged, turning their advance and sending the diminutive aliens fleeing for their lives. Tracers illuminated the night as the machine guns opened up on the flight of four Peregrines, pouring hot lead into their numbers as they retreated. Following them for a quarter mile, the four gunships whirled about, powering up into the sky.

"Lieutenant Rogers, this is Killer Lead. Enemy is pulling back; we'll pop up and stay on station in case they come back." Was all that came over the radio as they disappeared into Tallon's night sky.

"Roger, Killer. We'll call you if they get their balls back…"

2045 hours, September 4, 2552 (Military Calendar)

UNSC Holloran IV Airbase

Live Firing Range

Gentle snowfall was disrupted by the explosions ripping through an armored column of drone vehicles. Four Scorpion MBTs lay in smoldering ruins, the result of hits from the Elemental's twin rocket launchers. Numerous Warthog LRVs scrambled about, only to be taken down by twin pulses of high yield plasma, reducing them to slag in seconds.

"Hooo baby! Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Came the joyful cry of Lance Corporal Foxe.

The major sighed as he shook his head, opening up the comm., an open channel. "Cut the chatter, kid. This is an exercise, not an arcade game." He said harshly, cutting out before the apology came through. The operational exercise had gone off without a hitch thus far. Being pitted against a holographic charge from hundreds of Grunts and Jackals, firefights against Elites and Hunters, even a defense against an air raid. Although, with insufficient data on Covenant armored vehicles, this simulation had been run with remotely controlled vehicles of human make, though they were all mocked up to resemble their alien counterparts.

"Major, I'm seeing a 100 kill ratio. That's better than we expected with the jury-rigged weaponry. Hopefully within the month, we'll be able to reproduce the technology, and start mass producing the Elemental battlesuits." Came the rather happy report from an almost exuberant Dr. O'Reily, still monitoring from the C&C room.

"Major, we're rerouting you to airstrip 079." General Hammond interrupted, a sound that advertised something had gone wrong in his voice.

"What's the change for, general? I thought we were due out here for another two hours."

"That's been changed, orders from High Command. Your training is to be concluded, effective immediately, and your first deployment is to be bumped up to yesterday." He replied, a note of annoyance in his voice. "Report to the strip asap, we have a transport en route. I'll see you back at base for your briefing."

Jack sighed again, almost wishing he could reach into his helmet to run his hand through his hair. "Yes sir. Echo team, form up."


End file.
